


You're My Secret (My Beautiful Little Secret)

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dogsitting, F/M, Housekeeper, Jon likes it rough, Possessive Behavior, These two were made for each other, a little 50 shades ish, very smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sansa really didn't want to live in the streets.All she needed was a job.Sansa figured a little housekeeping and dogsitting for a mysterious man named Jon and his large half wolf shouldn't be too difficult.But in every contract, there are terms and conditions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qinaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinaliel/gifts), [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> Poor little Sansa, down and out on her luck. Who comes in to the rescue? Jon of course!
> 
> But on his terms, of course ;)
> 
> Bumping up to 3k!!
> 
> For the lovelies - Leilani and her idea for this fic and for Amy for the gif ;)   
> Thank you!

_That is not a dog. That’s a wolf._

“He’s actually a wolf hybrid. You know, part wolf part dog. And.. I think he likes you,” the man’s grey eyes greeted hers as if he had heard her thoughts as Sansa wandered into a large space of a living room. Sansa didn’t realise that the canine had been following her. Sansa got on her knees and scratched the soft white fur behind its ears. It made her think of Lady and a familiar ache crept up in her chest. She missed her.

“He’s adorable. And I like you too, buddy,” Sansa cooed absentmindedly, forgetting for moment that she was there for an interview.

“That’s good to know. Most people don’t. Or at least they’re scared of him and they try to leave as soon as they come in,” the man chuckled, amused as he watched how Ghost paid him no attention. Sansa looked up at him and smiled. She wasn’t going anywhere. _I have no where else to go anyway._

“He reminds me of my dog. She looked just like him, just a little smaller. Caught in a hit and run. I miss her sometimes. So I think, Ghost and me will get along just fine. Right buddy?”

Jon couldn’t imagine how painful it must be losing a beloved pet. He almost lost Ghost to a tumour and Jon was prepared to do whatever it took to help his one and only family member get better. His constant travelling for work and the long hours he kept in the office were not ideal but Jon was determined to see Ghost live the rest of his days happily.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Miss S-”

“Sansa, just call me Sansa. Thank you. It was a long time ago but you don’t just forget these things,” Sansa sighed as she got up on her feet. Ghost was still very much focused on her as Sansa walked towards Jon. She remembered this was an interview after all.

“Of course, Sansa. Well, this is the house, the kitchen is over there and it leads to the garage. There are a couple rooms upstairs and one of them is yours. Did I mention that this was a position for a live in house keeper?”

Sansa nodded and viewed her surroundings once more. Just a man and his dog. How hard could it be? Sansa was squealing on the inside upon realising she could be just days away from moving into a swanky mansion with a pool. She thanked the heavens for the apt timing of it all. There was no way she was able to pay the rent for next month for her tiny apartment and needed to find a quick alternative to being homeless and jobless.

The job searches only offered bouts of hair tearing in frustration and reduced her to tears. Nobody wanted to hire a school going college student who could only work irregular hours - and Sansa couldn’t afford to be a penniless intern, despite the fact that working experience was absolutely necessary if she wanted to start her career. Sansa was about ready to surrender to her fate - living from shelter to shelter until she found something decent to tide over with.

_At least school’s paid for, thanks to my family’s good name._

Everything else that mattered paid no heed to her Stark name; the world she lived in taught her that everyone cared for themselves and only themselves. Sansa wished she had friends however, it would be better to live on someone’s couch than on the cold hard pavement. But alas, food in her stomach and a roof over her head were far more important than socializing.

_“Sansa, my dear, you’re such a sweetheart but I’m sorry but I just can’t give anymore breaks.. The chemo bills are just too high and I need the rent to be paid on time. I’m sorry sweetie, I can’t give anymore extensions. I hope you find somewhere nice. I’m sorry I really am,” Mrs Reed explained apologetically._

_“Yes, of course.. I understand. I hope Mr Reed gets better soon,” Sansa nodded, fighting back sobs. No, please this can’t be happening.._

Sansa thought that day was one that sealed her fate; until a rainy night when she came across a rest stop to shelter from the pelting drops. It was a nondescript plain yellow paper typed neatly with an advertisement on it which caught her eye.

**_LOOKING FOR A HOUSEKEEPER. ACCOMODATION AND BENEFITS PROVIDED. MUST LOVE DOGS OR HAVE EXPERIENCE WITH LARGE DOGS. ALL ARE WELCOMED TO APPLY._ **

Sansa quickly keyed in the number on her cell phone and decided ultimately, that this was the last one she was going to give a go. She had nothing to lose. Quite literally. All she had were her prized books, some clothes and her trusty bicycle. If there was ever a rock bottom, Sansa was convinced she had reached it. What could possibly go wrong?

_Okay maybe it could be a serial killer or a human trafficker…_

However, Sansa had come to a point where she was desperate enough to give it a shot.

_Well, so for now, I’m a housekeeper. Nothing wrong with it. That’s something to start with._

“Well, all right then. Let me show you to your room.” A raspy voice brought her back to her senses. Sansa nodded and followed the young man as he led her up the stone stairs. Everything inside looked as if it was _designed by a fashion house._ Its interiors exuded modern minimalist chic and it was the type of house she dreamt of owning one day.

Sansa had to bite down her lip when she almost let out a gasp at the high ceilings and the large bed that sat in the middle of a room as big as her apartment in the suburbs.

“This is my room?” Sansa almost stuttered in disbelief. It was perfect. More than perfect. There was more than enough room for whatever little she possessed.

“You don’t like it? I have others if this isn’t-”

“No! Sorry this is great. Pardon my manners. Thank you. Wasn’t what I expected,” Sansa gushed, trying hard to remain calm. I’m a housekeeper, I’m _just a housekeeper._

“Oh, and what were you expecting?” Jon asked as he watched her saunter into the room, slightly amused by her awed expression.

“Well, not this. This room is as big as my entire apartment, if you must know. It’s lovely. Thank you for it.”

“By the way, I’m Jon,” he stepped forward and held out his hand. Sansa almost leapt onto him and wanted to squeeze him in for a hug but she decided that maybe it wouldn’t be appropriate if she wished to impress her soon to be employer. “Nice to meet you, Jon.”

**_A YEAR LATER.._ **

“Ohhh.. god yes! Unff.. ahh..Jon..” Sansa panted as Jon slammed once more into her wet tight heat, bent over the kitchen island marble countertop. The wooden chopping board fell onto the floor unnoticed.

“Tell me you want me, sweet girl.. tell me you love it when I’m fucking you hard like this. Unhh! Tell…me!“Jon hissed and growled into her ears, tugging her closer to him as he pushed and rocked into her mercilessly, filling her up with his hard cock, now bathed in her juices. Sansa turned her head and faced Jon, his eyes dark with desire and hunger and saw how it only reflected the same in hers.

“Uhh.. yes Jon.. Yes.. I want you.. I love it… Unhh.. I love it when you fuck me hard Jon.. I.. I love you, Jon,” Sansa whispered slowly, her eyes unable to tear away from his as he pistoned away within her inner folds. Her peak was nearing as Jon pounded her as hard as she could take. But Sansa’s heart almost sank a little when Jon’s ministrations gently came to a halt. She didn’t care if he said it back to her. He didn’t need to. He was her world and she felt he needed to know that.

Jon grabbed Sansa and wrapped his arms around her tightly, their warm sweaty bodies still joined together. Sansa’s heart fluttered as she felt Jon’s lips pepper her neck and back with soft butterfly kisses. A sudden realisation struck her, how he had never done that before. Jon paused just shy of reaching her lips and palmed her cheek gently to face him. 

Such tenderness was rare. She loved the roughness of their coupling immensely, more than she thought she would, from the hair tugs to the sharp smacks on her arse to the bites on her inner thighs; she loved them all. But to experience a gentle and sweet side to Jon? Sansa salivated at how exciting and exhilarating it could be.

“I love you too, Sansa. You are mine. My everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After signing a contract in accepting a new role as a live-in housekeeper, Sansa realises that her job isn’t quite as clear cut as it was meant to be. Plus, her boss, Jon Snow is just what she imagines the heroes in romance novels look like. And it doesn’t help one damn bit. A spring to remember, one that would change her life undoubtedly. * the one thing that led to what happened*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks from around the corner* Psst.. I updated it. Written for Jonsa Spring Challenge: Day 3 - Starting anew, too.
> 
> Link to picset: https://jonsaforlife.tumblr.com/post/172532746948/for-jonsa-creatives-spring-challenge-day-3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives on Tumblr - come say hi!)

Spring had decided to come early and to Sansa, it was a much welcomed symbol of things to come; as it was indeed a lovely spring day as she watched her two bags and a luggage being loaded into the car, and returned her key to Mrs Reed.

“Do take care, love and come visit us whenever you can,” she said, smiling through her tears. If anything, Mrs Reed had been a kind motherly figure in her otherwise lonely life.

But this -  today would mark a new beginning. A great fresh start to her final year in university and  ** _starting anew_**  with a job and a roof over her head. A very fancy roof at that.

Sansa glanced at her phone to check the time and promptly got into the car that her new boss, Jon Snow had ordered to fetch her and her belongings. Sansa had no idea if any other housekeepers were treated as well as she was, but she wasn’t about to complain.

As the car pulled up, Sansa watched from the side mirror as the tall auto gates rolled shut. From the outside, it seemed like entering a high security facility but it made sense, as Sansa remembered once again how majestic the house was. Sansa stepped out of the car and already saw the driver, George unloading her bags for her. With a smile, he pointed to the front door and Sansa almost blushed as she saw Jon and Ghost, the dog, waiting.

“I guess, welcome to your new home, Sansa. And Ghost welcomes you too,” Jon greeted her and Sansa gave Ghost a friendly rub on the head as he padded over, tail wagging happily, no less.

“Thank you for the ride and for such a nice welcome.”

“I heard you needed one so I thought since George would be on the way, I asked him to come get you. I don’t think those bags would fit on a bicycle.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” she chuckled and stepped in with Ghost at her heel.

“Well then, I’ll let George bring your bags to your room and let you settle down. Once you’re ready, come down and we’ll have a chat. You know, break the ice,” Jon suggested and Sansa replied with a nod. She was too excited and happy to say anything. _I must have done something right to deserve this. All of this._

Sansa placed the final book on the shelf and looked around her. She had a king sized bed, a writing desk by a large window that had a view of the pool, a walk in closet of her dreams and a bathroom that was as big as her bedroom. The grin on her face was slowly about to become permanent as she squealed again at how amazing her life had turned around after just a day.

Less than twenty four hours ago she had resigned to looking for a shelter to put up in and eating at soup kitchens to tide over while she looked for employment before her graduating year began. As far as she knew, her life was about to turn for the worst, until she took a chance and made a call. And what a difference a day makes. Once again, her tears drove home the point that all of this was real and she wasn’t at all dreaming her good fortune.

A knock on the door snapped her back to her senses. “Sansa? How’s it going in there? Do you need any help?”

Sansa scrambled to open the door, forgetting she had changed to a tank top and a pair of shorts two sizes too small she couldn’t bear to throw away. But it was the only things she had on that were comfortable while shifting bags and unpacking stuff.

“Hi Jon! It’s going good. Thank you and I should be down in about 5 minutes,” Sansa huffed as a smiling Jon stood in her doorway.

Jon’s eyes immediately drifted down, further down and stopped to turn away awkwardly as he pointed to the door opposite of hers. 

“Okay good. I see you’re still cleaning up. But once you’re ready, step into my office will you? The contract’s in there. Thought would be good for you to go over it.”

“Oh, sure. Is that your office? The room opposite mine?”

Jon nodded. “Yeah, my bedroom’s down the hall but my study is here. I’m in here most of time actually. I only ever go to my own room to sleep. But sometimes I sleep in the study too. Ghost likes it there.”

“I see. Actually, I’m done cleaning up. It’s good when you don’t have much I guess. May I take a look at the contract now?” Sansa asked, still oblivious at how uneasy she was making Jon.

One would call it seduction but the temptress had to be well aware that she was indeed doing so and Sansa had no clue how her ample cleavage and jean shorts that rode up high, exposing the white creamy flesh of her bottom cheeks had made Jon slightly hot under the collar. No woman had ever stepped into his house, let alone a gorgeous creature like Sansa, live in it, with him, with only a five foot wide corridor separating them. Actually,  _separating her_  from his own unholy insatiable lust. Little did she know, she had flipped a switch in him that Jon desperately needed to be off, constantly. But there was no ignoring it now. He needed her to stay well away. And he had to learn to control it, no matter what.  _Dammit._

All he wanted was a housekeeper and a carer for Ghost. He needed no further complications to his already complicated life.

_Breathe, think of the war, the blood, the killings. Anything but that girl’s body._

_On my cock. That ass. In my hands._

_Fuck._

Jon cleared his throat and only nodded.

“Sure, if you want. Step right in,” he said as he opened the door for her and watched her round fleshy bottom taunt him as she entered. His cock was straining against his boxers and for once, he was thankful he had decided to put on loose sweatpants.

“Have a seat, Sansa.”

Sansa stopped to stare in awe of the room she was in and sank clumsily into the large leather couch that sat grandly by the window. Absolutely everything in this house was beautiful. “You have a beautiful study. If you don’t mind me saying, Jon, you have great taste.”

Jon shrugged and licked his lips at her compliment.  _Indeed I do. Apparently._

“So, here’s the contract. Read through it and if you have any questions, please ask me. It’s pretty standard, just some changes and additional clauses pertaining to Ghost and the conditions for his care. You’ll be paid monthly and also a weekly allowance. I’ll set up an account for the groceries, stuff you need to buy for the house. Oh, and before I forget, here’s a mobile if you need to reach me and a computer if you need for whatever.”

Sansa was almost trembling as she held the contract in her hands and hearing Jon rattle off things that were just too good to hear. From going hungry to all this, Sansa was sure she was about to cry. Jon was clearly waiting for her to respond but Sansa needed a moment to take all of it in.

“Sansa? If not, we can make some changes to-”

Jon almost lost his balance when Sansa stood up and leapt onto him with her arms wide open. And a stifled sob Jon heard quite audibly.

“Thank you. Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. Everything’s perfect. You have no idea how much all of  this means to me. Thank you Jon.”

Jon hesitantly pulled away as Sansa released him and returned to the couch. Without missing a beat, she signed the contract and handed it over. “I’m sorry about the hug and the tears, I’ll explain that but for now, Mr Snow, I’m all yours.”

Jon looked at the signature and then back to Sansa.

“Well then, Miss Stark. Looking forward to working with you.”

It had been an amazing few months since she moved in. Ghost was truly an angel despite his name and a great companion to have around in a big house. The therapist and vet that came by to check on him every two weeks had taught her so much about dogs and Sansa had no idea how serious of a condition that Ghost managed to survive. It made her love that majestic canine even more, like her own. She understood why Jon needed someone to care for him, seeing how much time he spent in the office.

Sansa turned to check her phone as it buzzed with a text message. It was Jon.

_**Jon** : Hi Sansa. How’s everything at home?_

_**Sansa** : Hi Jon, things are great. The vet came by and said Ghost is doing really well. I’ve scheduled for a scan next month for him, if that’s okay with you. I’ll go if you can’t make it._

_**Jon** : No that’s great. I’ll make arrangements to go with him as well. Besides that, what are your plans tonight?_

Sansa paused. That was a weird question.  _Plans, tonight? On a Wednesday?_  She was probably going to stay home and finish up on her reading before the new school term starts. She figured Jon would already know how her boring and predictable her life was by now. She rarely went out, if only for groceries in the morning and a walk with Ghost in the afternoons. A good clean and thorough wipe down of the house that would normally take a few hours and after that, in the evenings, prepare dinner for Jon for when he gets home. Which he normally had in his study, quite late at night.   _What does he mean by plans?_

Her phone buzzed again.

_Jon: I mean, will you be going out tonight? With friends?  
_

_**Sansa** : Umm no, it’s sad but I don’t have that many friends to go out with lol but I have no other plans besides staying home with Ghost._

_**Jon:**  Oh. Good then. I’ll be reaching home in about an hour. Don’t make dinner tonight though. I’ll tell you why later. See you soon._

_**Sansa:**  Sure. See you soon._

Sansa read the messages again and cringed at her replies.  _God, I need friends. He must think there’s something wrong with me._ But she supposed if she was as well off as Jon, she’d have plenty of friends.  _Partying and socializing costs money,_  she thought.

The hour had passed quickly as Sansa barely heard the door open. She was too engrossed in reading the new installment of The Siren series by Tiffany Reisz, a writer of erotica she had stumbled upon during a free trial of an online book sale. And since then, she was hooked. How could ropes, whipping and spanking sound so good and absolutely titillating in her mind? It was as if she herself wanted to be the heroine and be subjected to all the filthy things being done to her. Sansa turned off her Kindle and realised she needed a change of underwear.

“Hi Sansa. What’s that you’re reading?” Jon asked as he stepped in with two suit bags hanging on his arm. Sansa hoped he wouldn’t notice how flustered she was but panicked as she saw the suit bags. “Oh, no did I forget to collect the drycleaning today? Sorry Jon, I must have forgotten!”

Jon shook his head and smiled. “No you didn’t, don’t worry, I had these sent to me. And one is for you.”

“For me?”

Jon nodded and walked over to join her on the couch. It made Sansa strangely nervous for him to be sitting so close, after that filthy hot chapter she had to fan herself reading. Jon was every bit the man the author described. Handsome, broody, dark and intense. Although the fact that Jon was her boss deemed it completely inappropriate for her to feel that way. But  it was also that very fact that made him insanely attractive. Sansa wouldn’t deny the electric charge in the air every time their eyes met. But she had to ignore it. She probably imagined it anyway. Who was she that Jon would even want to look upon? He was out of her league, that was one thing. She’d bet Jon would only date supermodels or celebrities, not simple quiet girls like her.

“I know this will sound totally random and you’re free to say no but I have an event later this evening and I’d like you to come with me. I got you a dress and I hope it’s your size.”

“Oh. Was that why you asked if whether I had plans this evening?”

“Yes. But if you don’t want to, I’ll have it returned. No biggie.”

_No one has ever bought a dress for me. Hell, no one has ever asked me out on a date. Say yes, you idiot._

“But.. you don’t mind?”

Jon frowned at her question. Of course he wouldn’t mind. It was his idea in the first place. She could say no but it would be a breach of her contract; which she had signed without reading. But Jon was not about to remind her of it anyway. She was bound by those terms and conditions that said she had to do whatever that he asked, without question. It was just a tiny clause buried under by tens of others in the three page agreement. 

The first time he saw her, he knew she was the one. Having Ghost in his condition helped immensely, though unwittingly so. Jon smirked at the memory. He had to be careful. Very careful. Years of training had led him to this and he was no stranger to delayed gratification. In fact, he was a master.

A  _good_  one, if Sansa would accept him as such.

“Don’t mind what?”

Sansa’s face turned a few shades darker as she looked away. “That I’m your housekeeper?”

“You mean, will people talk? I don’t give a shit what they think. And truth be told, Sansa, and it’s painfully embarrassing for me to say this, but I don’t know many women. I don’t date.”

Sansa’s heart soared for a minute but sank the next. _No women. I knew he was too good to be true!_ The well decorated house was a sign. A significant one maybe, one that she missed. And the fancy clothes and shoes.  _Of course, he didn’t like women. He never did. I’m not even close to his type._

“Oh.”

“I’m not gay either if you’re wondering. Nothing wrong with that. I just don’t have the time to date and well, I’m just picky I guess. I’m not easy for women, you know, with the hours I keep at work,” Jon said, as if on cue, answering all the questions she had in her head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean all these personal questions, Jon. Forgive me. But I’ve never been on a date either so I didn’t know what to say when you asked me. I’m sorry.”

_Fuckin’ A. She’s never been touched._

The thought sent all of his blood rushing to his cock. Hard to believe someone like Sansa existed. This was meant to be.   _She was meant to be mine._

“No.. don’t be. So, what do you say?”

Sansa looked at him shyly and nodded.

“Great then. Try this on and see if it fits. I think it will. The event starts at nine so be ready by eight thirty. Oh and the heels,” Jon ordered, as he shoved a shoebox into her hands. Sansa opened to see a gleaming pair of patent black Prada heel pumps, just for her. Beautiful and sexy, it was flattering that Jon thought she could pull them off.

“I figured your shoe size from your sandals so I hope they fit well. And they’re all yours to keep, if you want. No point in me keeping them,” Jon chuckled as he saw the look of wonder on Sansa’s face.  _Whatever this girl had been through must have been rough,_  he thought. Though it warmed his heart seeing how appreciative and sweet she was to everything he said or had given her, no matter how small; Sansa was always thankful. And she showed it. It only made him want to give her everything and all of him.  _But first, baby steps._

“Thank you, Jon. Well, I guess, it’s a date then.”

_Indeed._

Jon had a good fifteen more minutes before they made their way to the gala and it was all he needed to relieve himself of the ache in his loins that plagued him all day. He had spent, beyond his good judgement, a substantial amount of time looking through Sansa’s Facebook. Initially he wanted to find out more about her of course, what she was like outside of work, who her friends were and all of that. He didn’t count on how obscenely hot she looked in all of her photos and Jon could hardly get anything done for the rest of the day, without thinking about how he wanted to ravage her badly. Sansa was doing things to him indefinitely. 

He could have gone to the dull gala alone but having someone along wouldn’t hurt. Besides, it would squash any gay rumours that were rampantly going around. If it were true, he had no problems confirming it. But, he had very particular taste. He had a type that he was sure of. But his type was rare. He had given up any hope of ever finding her till one fine day…  _she_  turned up, right at his doorstep. This gorgeously innocent sweetling. And the most beautiful thing was, Sansa had no idea.

Jon clicked on a picture and zoomed in as one hand stroked his hard stiff cock. With spit in his hand, lubricating his swollen member, Jon’s eyes focused on a beaming Sansa bent over the edge of a rock climbing wall, with her shorts on and pale long legs strung and clipped in a safety harness. Her round bottom looked deliciously curvy and fleshy and Jon could just imagine having them in the palm of his hands, squeezing and kneading them well. And slapping her flesh till it was red and sore. And no longer pale. Where, in between those red inflamed cheeks he would thrust repeatedly and give all of him to her. The visual sent him into overdrive and Jon shuddered as spurt after spurt pooled in his hand, his peak washing over him with such power he’d never experienced. Sansa in the picture was smiling sweetly, as if at him, proud of what she had done.  _You’re mine, all mine._

Sansa took a last look at herself in the mirror. The dress was a little tight in some places but overall it fit perfectly. She sighed as she brushed the silk gold dress that had a slit that reached high above her thigh. It was soft and luxurious and extremely sexy. Never had she felt sexy. It was naughty going without a bra but the dress wouldn’t fit otherwise if she had worn one underneath. Her cleavage was a little obvious but it was a once in a lifetime Elie Saab dress. She would wear it every day if she could. 

Sansa figured some dark eyeliner would match the dramatic gold and her shiny black heels. She looked different. Good, in spite of herself, but different and not what she was used to. In a way, she was glad that it was Jon she was accompanying, or else she would be anxiously uncomfortable wearing the dress to a fancy party. No matter what, she would keep close to him the whole evening. She didn’t know what to say or do at these things, so best if she kept quiet and smiled at everyone. Besides, she was still an employee. 

She was supposed to do anything he requested of her, as per her contract demanded. A clause she nearly missed as she read through her copy after signing one for Jon. She had questions but she was not going to ask them if it meant giving up the job she needed badly. Sansa decided that she would try her best to provide Jon or Ghost her services, whatever service that need be, if it meant a decent wage and a place to belong. He hadn’t been unkind to her; in fact, quite the opposite. And she loved Ghost, just as much as she loved Lady. She was here to stay and willing to do anything; whatever it took.

Jon glanced at his watch and texted George to get the car ready, when his jaw very nearly dropped as Sansa walked down the stairs wearing the dress he picked for her. It seemed tight but accentuated the right parts of her glorious body perfectly. Sansa blushed as Jon stared at her coming down the stairs.  _Maybe I’ve put on too much make up?_

“Wow, Sansa. I think no one will be looking at anything else but you. I hope you don’t mind me saying but you look beautiful.”

_And so fuckable. Those breasts.. how would they look like in my hands.._

“Oh, thank you. Well, it is a beautiful dress, Jon.”

“Well, then. Shall we?”

The gala was grand and had Sansa in awe, just as she had imagined how galas would be but it was also extremely boring. It was no wonder Jon had asked her to accompany him. The only saving grace was the dinner that was absolutely Michelin star quality and the expensive champagne that flowed freely. Sansa wasn’t very good at drinking and stopped calmly after two glasses. She was still at her work, considering and drinking at work wasn’t a smart move. She needed this job and being a drunken mess would not be helpful.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Sansa? I hope this wasn’t too dull for you.”

Sansa shook her head as she took a sip of water. “No it isn’t. It’s absolutely lovely.”

Jon laughed at her politeness. “It’s okay  Sansa, you can say it. It’s boring as hell, I know. But I come when I’m invited and yeah, the food’s pretty good, right?”

Sansa covered her mouth and laughed. “Goodness, yes! It’s a little dull and I’m so sorry you had to attend so many of these!”

Jon shrugged and pouted in faux sadness, which only made Sansa giggle even more during the final keynote speech that night. And she wasn’t even drunk. It was a high of feeling worthy and a sense of belonging that made her deliriously happy. It was a feeling she lost once and never truly recovered - till now. She could count on her fingers the number of people who had been kind to her and treated her like a human being and Jon was one out of the two. It wasn’t helpful that she was feeling this way because it made her massive crush on Jon even more intense. She had to find a way to work with it, living in the same house with him and looking after him. And not obsessing over his mouth on her neck or his cock in her mouth.

_Shit. I’m in trouble._

Sansa waited as Jon said his goodbyes to the other guests and made their way to the car. They both turned as a voice called out to him. “Mr Snow.”

“Davos.”

Sansa watched awkwardly as the two gentlemen shared look between them and turned to her. “This is Sansa, my lovely partner for tonight and we were just heading home. Are you as well, Davos?”

Davos bowed his head at Sansa. “Pleasure to meet you Miss. But may I steal your date for a while, Miss Sansa? I do need to have a word with him. Just business.”

“Of course, don’t mind me. I’ll wait in the car, Jon. Nice to meet you, Mr Davos.”

Jon watched as Sansa got into the car and turned his attention back to Davos, his attorney.

“Risky move, taking a date to the gala. And a Stark girl? That’s a bit much isn’t it, Jon?”

Jon glared at him. “When I gave you a job as my lawyer, it’s true that I expected you to advise me, whether good or not. But this one, Davos, stay out of it. I know who she is and it stops there.”

“A Stark girl all alone in Westeros and a powerful man like you around her, it just makes people talk you know? I just want to make sure you’re both safe. Especially you. You don’t want another Hardhome case, now do you?”

“Don’t fucking remind me! She’s mine to protect and that’s it. I order you not to run anymore background checks on her. And believe me, if anyone tries anything to hurt her, I’ll cut off their heads myself.”

Davos put his hands up in small surrender. “Aye, boss. But everyone in this city is watching. The Lannisters, they’re eyeing you for everything you’ve got, just be careful. I’ll keep tabs on them but I can’t do it alone, Jon. Just keep your head straight in this, okay? Anyway, sorry if I spoiled your evening.”

Jon sighed. He was getting a little too emotional and it showed. At the mention of her name, his weakness showed. For the first time in his life, he felt it. Fear.

“See you in the office tomorrow morning, Davos. Go home and rest, I’ve got it covered, okay?”

The conversation had taken a little too long and Sansa could have sworn she heard someone yell. As she rolled down the window, the two men were shaking hands and Jon made his way back to the car.

“Everything all right?”

Jon smiled and patted her knee gently.

“It will be, don’t worry.”

It was only past midnight as both Jon and Sansa was greeted by a happy Ghost welcoming them home, clearly missing them both. It was a lovely feeling, indeed. Coming home to someone, who loved you unconditionally and Sansa’s thoughts drifted to Jon.  _Oh well, a girl can dream,_  she sighed as it was now time to take off her swanky dress and heels and go back to being a housekeeper. Anyone who said Cinderella was just a fairy tale needed to be shot.

Jon headed to the kitchen and opened the cupboards as if in search for something. “Do you need something, Jon? Perhaps I can get it for you?”

“I had a whiskey I stashed in here somewhere, thought I might have a night cap,” he said looking high and low for the bottle.

“I kept it in here,” Sansa opened up another cupboard and took out a wooden box large enough for two bottles of whiskey.

“My father.. well, my late father, used to keep his whiskeys in a trunk like this one. He said it kept the whiskeys better from the heat and light. I’m sorry I moved it. I’ll pour one for you.”

Jon watched as Sansa took a glass for him. “Make it two, have a night cap with me?”

Sansa nodded and took another glass, pouring some whiskey for both of them. Sansa had to blink back tears as the memories hit her, the moment the smokey scent of the whiskey hit her nostrils. It had been years since the accident but the pain was still there.

Handing over a glass to Jon, Sansa smiled at him and held the glass up in a toast.

“To a great night… And to us,” he said, as he gulped down the amber liquid, his eyes smiling darkly at her. Sansa sipped and turned away from his stare. The only thing that was stopping her from jumping on him was the kitchen island in between them and the thought of being fired.  _Calm the fuck down, he doesn’t like you._

“Sansa? Do you like working here?”

 _Shit_. Panic washed over her and Sansa had to think quickly what to say. the question had taken by surprise.  _Was that what the date was all about?_   _Am I being fired? Fuck!_

“Umm.. yes I do. I enjoy looking after Ghost and this house. Why do you ask? Have I done something wrong?”

Jon chuckled.  _So eager to please. So perfect._

“No, you haven’t Sansa. Don’t worry about it. As far as I’m concerned, Ghost is doing well and very happy. The house is spick and span and I have dinner every night I get home and it’s all thanks to you. You’ve done great, Sansa. I just hope you’re happy here.”

“Well, if you must know. I truly am happy. For once, in my life I feel useful and I don’t know how to tell you how thankful I am. I’ve had a really tough life and I’m just glad that it’s not anymore. It’s just really hard being alone in the world, you know. I never felt like I belonged anywhere, since.. since my family died and now I do,” Sansa fumbled as the words slipped past her better judgement, clenching the whiskey glass tightly, hoping she wouldn’t bawl her eyes out at any second.

“Well, I’m glad I could help,” Jon said, not wanting to ask further. She had said enough. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and gripping the edge of the countertop so tightly that his knuckles turned pale, was the only way he could stop himself from doing so.

Sansa gulped down the rest of her drink in trying to regain some composure. Jon had said he wanted to break the ice and get to know her, she supposed he’d better buckle in, then.

“Yes, you have. So much. You have done a lot for me and I really do appreciate it. I just wish… I could do something for you to show you that, Jon. You’ve been so kind to me and-”

“I know, Sansa. You.. you don’t need to. And it’s no problem at all. Ghost is the only family I have and it’s the least I can do for looking after him.”

Sansa swallowed. Perhaps it was the whiskey that gave her the courage but whatever that happened next… she would remember for the rest of her life.

“And who’s looking after you?” she finally found the words to ask, albeit quietly. 

Perhaps Jon didn’t hear it or pretended not to as he didn’t say a word and Sansa dared not to meet his eyes. It was a bold move. This crush was getting out of hand. And she had to stop reading  all those erotica novels and fantasizing the stories were about her and Jon. What she imagined between her and Jon was anything but a smutty novel.

“What… what do you mean, Sansa?” Jon finally asked, after what seemed like forever. Sansa looked up only to find Jon standing beside her, his dark grey eyes shining dangerously.  _Damn you, Tiffany Reisz._

“I mean, Ghost has me but who do you have? Looking after you,” Sansa repeated quietly, her eyes stubbornly drawn to his lips. She hadn’t realised that she had stepped a little too close towards him, and the kitchen island was no longer an obstacle, should any one of them prove brave enough to give in to their desires.

Jon’s eyes too followed and his gaze fell on her lips, his hands slowly releasing the grip on the edge of the marble counter top.

“Well… I have you. You’ve taken good care of me, doing what I asked you to..”

Sansa breathed in deeply, Jon’s eyes were hypnotic and his gaze unyielding. She knew he wanted to say more, she could feel it was the tip of his tongue. His tongue that belonged on every inch of her.

“I would do anything you asked me to.. anything you want.. if it means making you happy,” Sansa exhaled the words she had wanted to say for a while, and this time their faces were almost nose to nose.

“Do you? Do you want to make me happy, Sansa?”

Sansa could only manage a slight nod as her eyes met his again and her hands slowly finding their way to his chest. His heart was pounding, just like hers.

“I do want to.. just say it and I’ll do it. Anything you ask.”

Jon inched even closer. “Anything?”

Sansa nodded again and gulped. “Anything.”

Jon finally gave in. And how good it felt. How freeing. His mouth clamped onto hers in one swift second, his hands grabbing at her slender waist greedily. She tasted sweet and musky from the whiskey but  _damn she smelled good_. Jon’s tongue only wanted more as he pushed further into their fervent kiss, her tongue responding hungrily to his. Sansa moaned softly as he squeezed her flesh through the silky fabric that Sansa wished he would just rip it off of her. The thought turned her on instantly and Sansa’s hand roamed down his back.

“Fuck.. Sansa. Are you sure about this?” Jon had to pause to take a breather or else he would explode. This was too good to be true.

“Yes, Jon. Take me then.. I’m all yours,” Sansa whimpered as she clung onto him, aching to touch the hardness that was pressing against her thighs.

“Then, come with me.”

Sansa could not take her eyes nor her hands off him as Jon led her into his bedroom. She had been here many times, to clean and often the bed was always neat and tidy like she left it the day before. As Jon said, he often slept in his study, on the big couch after working through the night.

_This time, however, his bed wouldn’t be so neat in the morning._

“Stand here, let me look at you,” Jon ordered as Sansa stood in the middle of the dimmed room. There was enough light for Jon to admire every inch of her and he would take his time. Someone like Sansa was a gift for him to slowly unwrap and.. enjoy.

“You… you are stunning, Sansa. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Sansa shook her head. She needed Jon again, close to her, his body on hers. Her hunger for him was getting increasingly heady and overwhelming.

“Take off the dress.”

Sansa did as she was told and blushed as she stood bare naked without an inch of clothing on her. The dress was too tight to wear even a thong and Sansa had decided against it.

Licking his lips, Jon circled her, growling hungrily at the curves that adorned every inch of her. _Perfect in every way. And mine, all mine._

“No underwear, very naughty.”

“Well, the dress wouldn’t fit if I-”

A hand went up and covered her mouth as she spoke and Jon whispered in her ears, words that made her wet immediately. 

“Shh.. that wasn’t a question. Only answer when I ask you to. From now on, I am your… Master.”

A soft moan escaped her once more and Sansa closed her eyes as Jon peppered her nape and shoulders with hungry feverish kisses that sent shivers down her spine. Oh, how she wanted more.

“Come here and sit with me. On my lap,” Jon reached out to her and Sansa could make out the bulge in the silk pants he had on. Jon looked up at her as she sat, his hands creeping up to her chest, fondling and kneading her breasts. The sensations only heightened Sansa’s need. She had to have him now.

“I want you on all fours, right here on this bed. Right here,” he patted the bed for her to crawl onto. Sansa was absolutely certain it would expose her, her dripping wetness, a part of her no one had ever touched or seen. Not even herself. It made her blush in embarrassment but at the same time, was such a crazy turn on.

Her juices made an obscene sound as she pried her legs apart and got on her hands and knees. She was ripe for the taking. And by God, she wanted him to take her. And again, and again. Over and over.

“Fuck Sansa.. you’re more perfect than I imagined. I want to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Is that clear?”

“Y-yes.. Master.” The words tumbled out effortlessly, as if she knew what to say or do. He was her Master because she would do anything for him. Absolutely everything. When she said those words, deep down she knew she meant it.

“Good girl.”

Sansa hissed as a smack came down hard on her buttocks. It burned, but it made her even wetter.  _More,_  she thought. Another came down, striking the same spot that made Sansa yelp. And another and another.

Her legs had soon gave out if Jon hadn’t stop in time. Sansa was positive her juices were dribbling down her legs as she panted helplessly. A rustle of clothes and the clink of a metal buckle hitting the floor perked her up again and as she stole a peek, at Jon who was now naked as she was, looking like an Adonis. A chiselled torso with strong muscular legs with a thick stiff rod of flesh in between them. Her mouth watered as she caught sight of his hard cock.

“Do you like what you see, Sansa? Naughty.. taking a peek when you shouldn’t. That… requires punishment. Wouldn’t you agree, Sansa?”

Turning her attention back to the drapes she was facing earlier, Sansa waited for his touch on her bottom once more. “Yes… Master.”

True enough, the hand came down, hard and fast. It was as if a button had been switched on and Jon was furiously slapping her flesh and kneading them at the same time. The combination made Sansa howl in pleasure. She was a glutton for punishment. For Jon’s punishment.

Before she could take a breath, Sansa yelped as Jon’s mouth covered her mound and licked up all of her juices. His tongue delved into places Sansa had never known and a tiny spot that he sucked on made Sansa’s knees buckle and give way. But the firm grip Jon had on her thighs made sure she stayed in that position until he was done. The tingling sensation grew rapidly, into an intoxicating heat inside of her. 

Jon’s tongue and fingers probed deep in her, rubbing against her walls, making Sansa scream and tremble uncontrollably, as her climax hit her with electric shocks that pulsed throughout her entire body. 

Sansa gasped and panted for air, dangerously close to hyperventilating in trying to return back to earth, from her first orgasm that shook her entire world and everything she thought she knew about sex.

“Did that feel good, Sansa? You tasted good, sweetie and I want to have you on my mouth every night now from tonight onwards. Do you hear me?”

Sansa could only manage a slow nod as she slowly but surely recovered though her legs were still weak.

“Turn around. Look at me.”

Sansa tried her best to turn and came to face Jon who was watching her intently, with slitted eyes in agonizing lust for her. He wanted her so much he could hardly breathe but he wanted to make this something to remember for both of them. 

Jon came closer and sat on the large bed beside her. “Do you want it? Go on, suck it.”

He didn’t need to say twice. Her ravenous appetite took him by surprise as Sansa’s warm mouth enveloped his cock in mere seconds, nearly choking as his tip grazed her uvula. She had never sucked on a cock before, let alone one that was thick and hard as Jon’s. He tasted just as she imagined. Musky and salty and mind-blowingly sexy.

“Ah fuck.. slow down sweet girl. You’re going to make me come. I haven’t fucked you yet.”

Jon tugged at her hair which slowed her down. His cock was now well washed in her spit and it only made Sansa thirst for it to be inside her. She only hoped it wouldn’t hurt.

“Fuck it..come here. Sit on me.” Jon pulled her away from his cock and laid down stroking it. Sansa wiped her mouth and spread her legs, straddling him with her wet  and eager quim just inches above the tip of his cock.

“Do you want this inside you? Do you?” Jon demanded as he pulled her face towards him, their foreheads pressing against each other. “Yes… yes, Master. I want it so much. Please.”

The pleading in her voice made his cock even harder and in that flash of a second, Jon knew the kind of things this perfect woman was capable of doing to him. He was putty in her hands, there was no question. It was then he realised that, he wasn’t the true master.  _She was._

Sansa grabbed his cock and placed it right at the entrance of her wet opening. The spit and their combined juices had made it easy for it to slip past through her walls but as Jon sat up and held her close to him, sudden bold lust took over and drove Sansa to push further down. She couldn’t help it, staring into his grey eyes. It was deep and soulful, a connection so encompassing and powerful that only their bodies understood.  A slight dull ache slowed her down but it was now or nothing. Jon would mark her as his from here on. And that was all she wanted.

“Ahh.. fuck!” Jon howled as Sansa dropped down, wrapping him whole in her tight wet heat. He could have come right there and then and it took all of all his might not to. Sansa groaned as she moved up again and Jon met with his thrust, deeper into her cunt as she moved down on him again. The pleasure that hit her everytime their bodies joined had her writhing and quivering beyond her control.  _So.. this is sex_. 

She loved it. Every single second of it.  _Everyday, of this. More,_  she thought.

“Fuck Sansa, you feel so good.. fuck!”

Jon’s hands had seized her buttocks and had on a good hold that made her stay still while he pushed in and out of her, his cock growing harder and faster with every thrust. Sansa wondered how it would feel to have him empty himself deeply in her, dripping wet with his seed - the thought made her insides tingle once more. 

A hard grip jolted her as Jon flipped Sansa onto her back while his cock was still buried to the hilt in her. This time he hovered above, his pelvis slapping against hers, looking down at her with such ferocious need that Sansa’s heart almost skipped a beat. He was so goddamned sexy and every bit like the hero she imagined in the books. Jon nipped at her neck, biting large mouthfuls of skin. Sansa was feverish to the touch and even hotter on the inside, as Jon watched her tight walls clinging onto his cock for dear life, with every push into her hot wet cunt.  He was going to fuck her into oblivion, take her until she barely knew her own name. Maybe even, breed her. 

The thought of seeing Sansa and a growing belly carrying his child drove him to the brink. _Tie her down to his bedposts, with a blindfold over those beautiful blue eyes while he devoured her. For hours on end. Come inside her repeatedly until she’d tell him to stop._

“I’m going to make you come, my sweet girl. I want to see you come on my cock. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.. Master. Please… make me come.“

Jon grabbed hold of Sansa’s wrists and pressed them down over head and this time drove deep and hard in her, ramming home and making sure his cock was hitting all the right spots.

“Ahhhh! Fuck me Jon! I’m coming! Fuckkkk!” Sansa screamed his name this time as he rapidly pumped in and out. Despite how ‘Master’ sounded so good, his name on her lips did the trick.

“Fuck Sansa! I can’t.. you’re making me come!” Jon howled as his cock finally gave in, to the deep contractions that pulsed around it, milking him dry of every single drop as he emptied himself in her. Deep inside of her, his seed had coated her walls and her untouched womb.  _Mine, all mine,_  the words echoed in his mind over and over as he nearly passed out from sheer ecstasy and pleasure that shook him to his very core. And completely spent.

Jon groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open, squinting as the bright morning light slipped through the windows. But that wasn’t the reason he was awoken. 

Slurping and slobbering noises accompanied by a delicious stirring in his loins and his cock that was growing harder by the second, Jon watched on sleepily as Sansa’s head bobbed up and down on his engorged manhood. Sansa’s gorgeous blue eyes glinted as she caught him staring and smiled at him in between her ministrations. Jon tried to muster enough energy to grab a fistful of her fiery copper locks, encouraging her on. He was still dazed and sleep hadn’t released him yet from its clutches but Jon hissed in pleasure as Sansa’s tongue swirled and nibbled gently on the tip.

 _“I’m your Master..as you are mine,”_ the words sung in Sansa’s voice, drifted in and out of his ears as he writhed and moaned in her mouth. Sansa was relentless, as if famished for him again and what he had given her the night before had not been enough.

 _I’ve created a monster,_  he thought.

_But monsters can’t be tamed._

_Or.. can they?_

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna get messy, angry, sexy and smutty so buckle in! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
